Harry's Always Right
by Spanish Surprise
Summary: After being ignored by Ron and Hermione for so long, Harry finally snaps at the most unusual time.


Hey guys, this is just a little oneshot I thought you Harry Potter fans would enjoy. :)

Happy Readings!

o0o0o0o0o

"No, no, absolutely not." Ron said with a firm shake of his head. "Harry, you're mental for even suggesting it."

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Look, you agreed to be my partner on this right? Which means we're in this together, mate."

Ron began protesting again while Hermione anxiously looked between the pair of them. "Harry, maybe you should listen to Ron-"

Harry gave a loud noise of frustration and flipped the circle table over, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise and Ron to nearly topple out of his chair. "You never listen to me! Any of you!"

"Harry calm down!" Hermione cried, hastily waving her wand, causing the table and its contents to set themselves right again. "Just look at the facts for a moment. If you make that move, the odds aren't possible going to be right with you. You'll never win that way!

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to side with you now." Ron scoffed. "I'm with Hermione now. She knows what she's talking about. We'll be fine, right?" He looked at Hermione with wide eyes and she gave a small nod.

Harry narrowed his eyes, having flashbacks of their years in Hogwarts and hunting down Voldemort. They would never learn would they?

***6 hours later***

"Look mate, I know we had some disagreements in the past but-"

Harry cut Ron off mid sentence. "I don't want to hear it, Ron. Move your piece."

"You've proved your point," Hermione cried. "Can we please go home now?" She looked as if she were going to burst into tears.

"No book is going to help you now, Hermione." Harry goaded. "And you can't talk your way out of this, Ron."

Ron stood up angrily. "I QUIT!"

Harry jumped up as well. "NOT UNTIL YOU MOVE THE LITTLE DOG AND PASS GO!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL GET MY 200 POUNDS ANYWAY!"

"Harry please, this has gone on long enough-" Hermione pleaded.

"Shut up Hermione." Harry said warningly. "No one leaves this room until Ron moves the damn dog and lands on Big Ben."

"But you own Big Ben!" Hermione challenged. "You own everything on that side of the board and me and Ron combined don't have enough for the rent plus the two taverns you have there!"

"Then admit it!"

"ADMIT WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

Harry flipped the table again. "That you were wrong! Both of you!"

Hermione nodded exasperatedly. "Yes, Harry, we know. You beat us. Ron should have stayed in the alliance with you. You win."

Harry nodded, a crazed look in his green eyes. It was finally coming out. "Yeah, I know. Is that all though? Why don't you tell me what else I was right about, Hermione?"

Ron looked between Harry and Hermione. "Are you nuts?"

The door banged open and a sleepy looking Ginny stood in her pajamas and a robe. "Harry, it's 3 in the morning. When are you sending this lot home and coming to bed?"

"Not now, Ginny." Harry said holding up a finger, gesturing for her to wait. "When Ron and Hermione finally admit that I'm right and they aren't then, they can leave."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This one's on you, Ron." and with that she turned and went back to bed.

Hermione and Ron shared a look and finally Hermione spoke. "Ok, Harry, we should have done this years ago but, we're sorry about not believing you when you said that Malfoy was a Death Eater. And for not believing you about the Hallows."

"And?" Harry prompted her.

"And...the visions you had of Voldemort and for any other theory you had that we never believed even though you were most likely right." She added in a small voice.

"And for switching sides on you tonight," Ron added, looking at the Monopoly board and pieces strewn about the room. "I should have listened when you told me to buy Big Ben and Kings Cross."

Harry nodded approvingly. He waved his wand and the game began putting itself back in its box. "Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"You really need to learn how to let stuff go, mate." Ron muttered, helping Hermione into her jacket. "You'll drive yourself insane."

o0o0o0o0o

Has anyone else thought it weird that Ron and Hermione NEVER listen to Harry even when he's clearly right? I did, so I wondered how far they would keep ignoring him until he reached his breaking point. Haha.

And I don't even know if they play Monopoly in London.

R&R :)


End file.
